


City Witchers

by aqd



Series: Halloween Countdown 2017 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Potions, Prophetic Visions, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: A glimpse into the daily life of three young men. Spells, potions and witchcraft.





	City Witchers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my eight-part halloween countdown. I'm going to upload every Friday until Halloween.  
> Have fun!
> 
> trigger warnings: mild sexual content, accidents, injuries

It’s a hot day and the sun burns down on earth relentlessly. The air in their apartment is stifling and Allen has already opened all windows and the door to the roof terrace, but there’s no wind and hardly any air exchange.  
  
Lavi’s cauldron makes it even worse. It’s right next to the several bookshelves and Allen wonders how Lavi is still fresh as a daisy.  
  
“Your fucking cauldron is killing me,” Kanda says sullenly and at least Allen isn’t the only one. Kanda sits cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the room and stares concentrated at the little piece of parchment in front of him.  
  
“Sorry, my stocks are running low,” Lavi answers calmly and stirs his potion carefully. The fire under the cauldron reflects in his several earrings and in his eye. He looks up and smiles at both of them. “I’m sure Allen gets you a cool drink, if you ask nicely.”  
  
Kanda grunts and reaches for the small plate with ashes next to him. He wears his hair in a tangled bun and there’s a thin film of sweat on his face. He’s in a foul mood and the heat doesn’t make it better. Of course Allen doesn’t care.  
  
“What’s the magic word?” he asks in the honeyed voice, that Kanda hates so much, and gives him a syrupy smile. He looks up and scowls at him.  
  
“Moyashi,” he says and his frown is impressive, but Allen knows him long enough. He just rolls his eyes and Lavi snorts silently. “Stop being so lazy and make yourself useful. Water the fucking herbs and shit.”  
  
“I already did that, Bakanda,” he answers and stretches. “Bakanda,” he repeats on principle and because he knows that it drives him nuts.  
  
“Fuck you.” Kanda opens an ink bottle and drips some of it on the ashes. Allen wants to counter, but Lavi interrupts their bickering.  
  
“Yuu, can I please get a hair?” he asks and adds a few drops of blood into the cauldron. “Pretty please?”  
  
“I can’t get up. Come over and get one,” he answers with a frown and reaches for one of the small bowls next to him. A thin strand of hair comes loose and nestles to his neck.  
  
“I have to stir,” Lavi answers and looks at Allen. “Could you please?” He smiles and Allen gets up, even though he’s so comfortable right now. He walks over to Kanda, crouches down behind him and undoes his hair tie. Dark flow spills over his shoulders and Allen runs his hands through silky strands until he has a single loose hair between his fingers. And then a little more, because it’s so soft against his skin. He rests his hand between Kanda’s shoulder blades for a moment and looks over his shoulder. The scent of soap reaches his nose and Kanda turns his head slightly.  
  
“Can I help you?” he deadpans and Allen wraps a thin strand of hair around his index finger and rolls his eyes. He doesn’t miss the slight shiver wandering over Kanda’s back, before he gets up and hands Lavi the hair, who smiles at him.  
  
“Thank you very much.” Their hands touch and the fire gives Lavi’s eye a golden glint.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Allen answers and lies back down without retying Kanda’s hair just to piss him of a little. But he’s too concentrated and doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes set on the parchment in front of him and he murmurs unintelligible words. Lavi adds the hair to the portion and the cauldron starts to smoke. “Is that normal?” Allen asks and props himself up on his elbows.  
  
Lavi nods and stirs a few more times before he adds another ingredient. “That happens always when I’m using something from Yuu. I guess, it’s his sunny disposition,” he answers lightly and Kanda looks up from his spell.  
  
“Fuck you,” he says and takes the old quill in his hand. Allen gets up and steps behind him like he always does, because it’s fascinating. Kanda starts to slowly draw the same protection symbol, which he wears on his chest. He softly frowns and pauses, before shooting a look at Allen. “I need more light.” He steps aside immediately and now more daylight falls on the parchment. He finishes the symbol, hand slow and very steady, and for a moment everything looks fine, before the paper suddenly starts to smoulder. “Fuck.”  
  
“Did it start to burn?” Lavi asks with a frown and crumbles dried mint between his fingers.  
  
Kanda sighs and examines Allen. “You distracted me,” he says calmly and for a moment he doesn’t even sound angry, just fairly disappointed.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Allen crouches down next to him and looks at the burnt piece of parchment. “I’m really sorry, Kanda.”  
  
“It’s fine,” he answers and places a hand on Allen’s knee. “Next try, but beforehand something different.” He gets up and stretches. “Wind or rain?”  
  
“Rain,” Lavi answers quickly. “Can you collect some for me?”  
  
“You have more than enough rainwater,” Kanda answers with a frown and goes through his collection of spells, kept safely in a thin dark booklet.  
  
“That’s normal rainwater and he needs bewitched,” Allen replies and Lavi winks at him.  
  
“This dashing young man understands me. It’s more potent.” He smiles at them and Kanda looks at Allen.  
  
“Can you do that?” He pulls out a piece of parchment and lights a candle. The flame reflects in his dark eyes and Allen’s hand wanders into his loose hair.  
  
“What’s the magic word?” he asks for the second time today and Kanda rolls his eyes.  
  
“Please,” Lavi chimes in and gives him his best puppy eyes. “Pretty, pretty please.” His potion starts to bubble and he quickly stirs a few times.  
  
Allen snorts and smiles at him. “How could I say no?” He moves his fingers and a bowl flies out of the cupboard and right into his hand, before he steps out onto the roof terrace. “Move your ass, Kanda.”  
  
“Fuck you too,” he replies deadpan and grimaces. “I fucking hate this weather.” The heat is hardly bearable, especially right in the sun. Allen places the bowl on the ground and steps to the railing. The view is fantastic. Their apartment building towers over the city and the noise of traffic barely reaches them. The building has officially only a mediocre number of floors, at least visible for humans, but in reality it’s one of the highest buildings in the whole city. Allen’s eyes wandered over far away mountains and then he hears the crackling sound of burning parchment and looks up. The sky is deep blue and clear, but only until Kanda whispers barely hearable a few words and clouds appear out of thin air. They spread till the horizon and fine rain sets in. Allen smiles, tilts his head back and closes his eyes. It’s pleasingly cool and Kanda snorts behind him. Allen darts a look over his shoulder, but he’s already going back inside.  
  
“Can we also have some wind?” Allen asks and slowly spins. “Pretty please,” he adds and Kanda grunts. He stops in the doorway and burns another piece of parchment. He catches the ash in his hand and blows it away. The particles dance through the air and a soft breeze strokes over Allen’s hair. “Thank you.” He smiles at Kanda, who casts his eyes down.  
  
“It’s not a big deal.” He goes back inside, sits down and takes a new piece of parchment. Allen enjoys the rain and the breeze a few minutes more until he wants to go back in, but he falters halfway through the door. He freezes and his eyes set on something only he can see. Kanda looks up and frowns. “One of your visions?”  
  
Allen stays silent for a few more seconds, until he blinks a few times. His eyes wander to Lavi and he opens his mouth. Kanda notices how pale he is and jumps to his feet. “The cauldron is going to-”  
  
All three of them hear the crack, dull and loud, and Lavi wants to get up, but he stumbles over the edge of the carpet and lands flat on his back.  
  
“Down!” Kanda shouts and a sharp movement of his hands causes Allen to lose the ground under his feet. He lands on his side and barely manages to huddle behind an armchair. Kanda flies past him and then the cauldron bursts. The sound is deafening and black smoke fills their little apartment.  
  
Allen starts to cough and his eyes tear up. “Are you okay?” Silence. He jumps to his feet and an expansive gesture blows the smoke out of the door and windows, but only little by little. “Lavi! Kanda! Are you okay?” He stumbles forward and hisses in pain as soon as he steps into a puddle of potion. “Fuck!”  
  
“Wash it off!” Lavi doesn’t sound hurt, but clearly shaken. “Yuu, do something! That stuff is corrosive.”  
  
“I don’t see shit. Moyashi, wash it off!”  
  
Allen jumps one-legged out of the door and towards the bowl. The rain is stronger by now and the bowl half-filled. He puts his foot into it and starts to scrub his skin with bare hands. It burns terribly, but not for long. After a minute it still hurts, but a lot less than before. “Are you fine?” he asks and sits down on the floor to examine his sole. “Fuck, my foot is burned.” He darts a look over his shoulder and the smoke is finally gone.  
  
Lavi is crouched down on the floor and Kanda is over him, his arm protectively around him, while he holds up a piece of parchment between the fingers of his other hand. Allen can barely see them, because potion drips down of the invisible barrier, which surrounds them. The piece of parchment starts to smoulder and the residue of potion falls down on the carpet. Kanda stands up and raises a hand. He wiggles his fingers and the bedroom door flies open. Pillows and blankets dart through the room and sink down between them and the terrace door until there’s a safe way to walk over without stepping into potion. Kanda walks quickly towards him and pulls out another spell out of his pocket. He crouches down next to him and examines his foot.  
  
“Wait, I have a potion for that.” Clinking resonates and a flasks flies through the door. Kanda catches it easily and opens it. “Pour it very slowly over the wound.”  
  
“Does that hurt?” Kanda asks and looks at Allen. He’s still frowning, but this time anger isn’t the reason.  
  
“Only in the beginning, but then it’s analgesic,” Lavi answers and something shatters. “Fuck, my potions.”  
  
Kanda’s cool fingers curl around Allen’s ankle and he shoots him a short look. “May I?”  
  
Allen nods and grimaces when the first drops land on his foot. “Ow.” Kanda’s hand wanders from his foot to his back and he starts to rub between his shoulder blades.  
  
“Hang on, soon you’re feeling better,” he says calmly and Allen nods. The pain ceases after a few seconds and he sighs in relief. The frown on Kanda’s face disappears and he empties the flask. The wound closes slowly and all that is left is a little redness. “Does it still hurt?” Kanda asks and Allen looks up to him. Fine drops of rain cling to his dark lashes and Allen shakes his head with a smile.  
  
“It tingles, but it doesn’t hurt,” he answers and Kanda nods. His hand stays for a few more seconds on his back and a soft breeze moves his hair.  
  
“That’s good.” They lock eyes for a moment, until clattering resonates and they hear Lavi swearing. He’s still sitting on the floor and potion covered bottles, vials and flasks fly around him. He looks at them and Kanda gets up.  
  
“Ninety percent are broken, at the minimum,” he says and sighs. “Fuck. And I kinda hurt my ankle, I think.”  
  
Kanda walks over to him and the vessels levitate motionlessly for a moment, until he’s past them and they start moving again. The whole ones fly out of the door and line up in the rain, which pounders down and feels very pleasant on Allen’s heated skin. Kanda crouches down and carefully touches Lavi’s ankle and the redhead squeezes his eye shut. “Fuck, that hurts.”  
  
“Can you wiggle your toes?” Kanda asks and Lavi does what he is told. “I’m no expert, but I think it’s sprained.” He takes out the same spell, which he wanted to use on Allen and cautiously places it on Lavi’s ankle. He whispers a few word, which nearly sound like a melody and the paper crumbles apart until only the symbol is left. It seeps into Lavi’s skin and his face relaxes. “It should be gone in about an hour,” Kanda says earnestly and places an arm under Lavi’s knees and the other one around his back. Lavi wraps his arms around his neck and laughs when Kanda hauls him up with a little difficulty. “You’re lanky as fuck, why are you so heavy?”  
  
“How dare you? I’m athletic,” Lavi replies with feigned indignation, but there’s a glint in his eye and a smile on his freckled lips. “You don’t have to carry me, though.”  
  
“You’re hurt,” Kanda answers through his teeth, carries him outside and sits him down on the bench on the terrace. “Both of you are hurt. What the hell was that?”  
  
Allen gets up and takes a few cautious steps. The sole of his foot still feels sensitive and walking on it is a little uncomfortable, but it’s way better than before. He sits down next to Lavi, who lays an arm around him. “I have no idea. I cleaned the cauldron yesterday and there was no crack, at least not visible.” Allen leans against his shoulder and Lavi looks at him. “Did the potion help?”  
  
“Yeah, thank you very much,” he replies and they examine each other for a moment. Kanda walks through their apartment and then his steps stop.  
  
“Lavi,” he calls from inside and his voice sounds softer than usually. “Did you… did you already have a look on your mother’s potions?”  
  
Lavi’s smile flickers for a moment and his eye wanders towards the cloudy sky. “Yes, they are broken.”  
  
“All of them?” Allen asks with a soft frown and Lavi nods without looking at him.  
  
“Yeah, all of them.” He’s smiling, but Allen knows him long enough to know that he’s hurt. So does Kanda.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he says and leans in the doorway. Lavi shakes his head.  
  
“It can’t be helped,” he replies and sighs. “The most of them were too old anyway.”  
  
Allen and Kanda lock eyes and Lavi darts both of them a short look. “It’s fine.” His smile disappears for a moment and he examines the symbol on his ankle. “It’s fine,” he repeats silently.  
  
“Some of her handwritten tags are still in a good condition,” Kanda says and Lavi’s brows shoot up.  
  
“Yes?” Now his smile is genuine and Kanda nods. He reaches out and the back of his hand brushes gently over Lavi’s cheek.  
  
“I’ll put them aside.” His dark eyes wander to Allen and he shoves his hand into his pocket. “Your stuff is completely fine. Mana’s book et cetera.”  
  
Allen smiles and wants to answer, but he freezes once more and Lavi turn towards him. This vision is shorter than the other and he’s back after a second. He blinks and then he looks at Kanda and his smile is gone. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“What is it?” Lavi examines him and darts a short look to Kanda, who avoids his eye. “No, don’t tell me… Alma’s spells?”  
  
“Ruined,” he answers calmly and watches the rain for a moment. “But his notebook is still fine and it’s okay. I have the most important of his spells here.” He lays a hand over his heart, right over the symbol, and looks at them composedly. “It’s only stuff. It’s fine.”  
  
They fall silent for a moment and the only sound is the rushing of wind and rain. Allen intertwines his fingers with Lavi’s, while Kanda still leans against the doorpost.  
  
“Wanna clean up?” he asks after a while and the two of them get up. Allen and Kanda take each one of Lavi’s arms on their shoulders and together they help him inside. They cautiously walk over pillows and blankets through the ruins of their apartment and stop in the middle of the room. Lavi carefully balances on one leg and they take each other’s hands. “Moyashi, lead the way.”  
  
Allen clears his throat and Lavi softly squeezes his fingers. He smiles encouragingly at him and Kanda nods. They do it always like this. Allen is the youngest, even though only a few years, but he’s also the weakest, which is common for seers. It’s often frustrating, but he works hard and has a lot of support and now, in his early twenties, he’s slowly catching up, at least with Lavi. Kanda is still an entirely different standard, but Allen stopped years ago to compare himself with him. He closes his eyes for a moment and the words flow out of his mouth. Lavi joins in first and Kanda follows suit. The candle next to the door starts to flicker and the floor softly vibrates under their feet. Shards of glass fly past them and a shadow darts across the room. Shreds of wallpaper and books circle around them and fly back to walls and shelves and Allen watches his own shadow, huddled behind the armchair. Kanda’s shadow goes right through him and now he sees that he only managed to throw himself between Lavi and the cauldron by the skin of his teeth. Everything non-magical assembles itself and soon the apartment nearly looks like nothing has happened, aside from cauldron fragments, broken flasks, stains of potions and ruined spells.  
  
Kanda releases both of their hands and a circular movement of his right hand is enough. Shards and residues of bottles dart to the garbage bin and the puny remnants of Lavi’s cauldron get scrunched until there’s not more left than a misshapen metal chunk. Ruined parchment disappears also in the garbage bin and Lavi wraps an arm around Allen’s shoulders to support himself and one of the flasks from outside flies back in and spills its content on the potions stains.  
  
“It neutralises their effects and we can wipe them up later, but there are probably going to be stains,” he explains and Kanda waves his hand.  
“Who gives a fuck,” he deadpans and the rain finally stops. He frowns and examines Allen. “You know that at least one of us would be now dead or several hurt without your vision, right?”  
  
Allen casts his eyes down a little self-consciously and Lavi starts to laugh. “You’re awesome,” he whispers into his ear and Allen can’t stop the snickering.  
  
“Yeah, kinda,” he says and Kanda rolls his eyes. “What are we doing for the rest of the day?”  
  
“Spells,” Kanda answers and Lavi examines the empty place of his cauldron.  
  
“Let’s relax and tomorrow we go out and buy ingredients and equipment, okay?” he offers and Allen smiles.  
  
“Relaxing sounds good.”

  


The sun starts to set and the sky is hued in different shades of yellow, red and rose. Lavi and Allen lie on blankets and pillows right next to Kanda, who’s still working on his spells. It’s his eleventh try today and it’s surprising how much patience an impatient person like him can have. Allen has his arms around Lavi, who hides his face in the crook of his neck. His warm hands don’t grow tired of kneading the muscles of his lower back and Allen sighs softly.  
  
“Yuu, are you done soon?” Lavi’s voice sounds a little muffled and Allen giggles, because it tickles.  
  
“Nearly done,” he answers concentrated and there’s a deep frown on his face.  
  
“Okay,” Lavi answers long-drawn-out and pokes Allen into his side.  
  
“No, don’t.” He writhes and starts to laugh. Of course Lavi keeps going. Allen tries to escape, but he wraps an arm around his waist and Allen has no other option than a counterattack. He hooks his fingers beneath Lavi’s knee and the redhead bursts into laughter.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” he laughs and Allen dares. He has never met anyone, who was remotely as ticklish as Lavi, who now lies on his stomach and can’t stop laughing. “Yuu, help me.”  
  
“You started it, dipshit,” he answers with a snort and reaches out to tickle the sole of Lavi’s foot. The symbol on his ankle is nearly faded and the pain long gone. Tears stream down his face and he rolls over onto his side.  
  
“No! That’s unfair.” Allen pulls up his shirt and keeps pestering him. He’s rewarded with his most contagious laughter. He joins in and soon they lie next to each other, breathless and flushed. Lavi wraps an arm around him and wants to tickle his back, but Kanda clears his throat.  
  
“Silence,” he says calmly and both of them stop and watch him. He starts to draw the symbol and Lavi knows that it’s going to work this time, because Allen’s eyes are absent-minded for a second and then he beams at him. Kanda lays the quill aside and the piece of parchment stays intact. He takes it in his hand and they get to see one of his rare smiles. “Fucking finally.”  
  
“Show it to us.” They both look curiously at him and he holds it out to them. It’s flawless.  
  
“That’s great,” Allen says and smiles at him and Lavi nods. Kanda gives them a smug look and reaches for his spell book.  
  
“Fucking finally,” he repeats and places it on an empty page, before he lies the booklet back down. “And now number two.”  
  
“Why two?” Allen asks and Kanda raises his eyebrows in honest surprise.  
  
“Because both of you are going to get one,” he answers and frowns, because they stare at him with mouths agape. “I already have one, who the hell do you think I do this shit for?” He shakes his head and gets another piece of parchments. “I think I got the hang of it. Gimme half an hour.”  
  
“Yuu,” Lavi starts and sits up. “That’s very kind of you.”  
  
“Nah, it’s low-key egoistic,” he disagrees casually. “You just nearly died because of a fucking cauldron. I just want a break.” Both of them start to laugh and Kanda rolls his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. “And now silence, because I’m kinda tired and want to get finished.”  
  
“Okay, quiet time.” Lavi wraps an arm around Allen, but this time without tickling him and they lie next to him in silence. In the end he needs two more tries and finally symbol number two is finished. It’s already dark outside and the only light in their apartment are a few candles next to him. The sky is full of stars, untouched by the light of the city, and a single moth flatters above their heads.  
  
“Where do you want to have it?” Kanda holds up both pieces of parchment and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
“It’s not going to fade, right?” Lavi asks and Kanda nods.  
  
“It’s probably not going to stay forever, because I’m not as good as Alma, but it’s going to stay for a while.”  
  
“Can it go everywhere?” Allen examines him and Kanda contemplates for a moment.  
  
“The closer to the heart the better,” he answers and the moth brushes his arm. A soft breeze moves his still loose hair and Allen reaches out to touch the silky strands.  
  
“Between the shoulder blades?” he asks and Lavi raises his brows.  
  
“I like that idea.”  
  
“Sounds good to me. Take of your shirts and turn around.” He moves closer and both of them do as they are told. Kanda kneels between them and Allen watches his reflection in the glass door. He places the pieces of parchment on their skin and lays his cool hands on top. The words are so silent and soft that they’re hardly audible and for a long moment nothing happens. Then both of them gasp for air, because Kanda’s hands heat up and they get hit by a strong gust of wind. Kanda’s hair flies up and his shirt slips down his shoulder and the moth lands on the ceiling. Lavi closes his eye and curls his toes while Allen turns his head and looks up to Kanda. The wind ceases and the inky sea of his hair slowly sinks down until it nestles to his cheeks and shoulders. Then he takes his hands away, but not without brushing his thumbs over their skin. “Done,” he says and sounds much softer than usual. His dark eyes are as bright as the stars outside and they examine each other. Allen touches the symbol on Lavi’s back and wonders if it does tingle as much as his own.  
  
“Thank you,” Lavi whispers and smiles at him.  
  
“Yes, thank you so much,” Allen adds and Kanda casts down his eyes.  
  
“It’s not a big deal,” he answers and gets up. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He flees and Lavi grins.  
  
“He’s adorable when he’s flustered, isn’t he?”  
  
“I’m not adorable.” Kanda’s glowering voice wafts over and both of them burst into laughter.  
  
They keep lying next to each other and after a while Lavi’s hand creeps over Allen’s back. His eye is very green and very bright and Allen reaches into his hair. Lavi moves closer and then his mouth is on Allen’s, still with a smile on his lips. Allen wraps his arms around him and they exchange innocent caresses. Kisses on lips, shoulders, cheeks, foreheads. Hands on backs and sides.  
  
Lavi’s mouth wanders over Allen’s neck and down his chest and his light eyes rest on the moth, which sits on the ceiling and spreads its wings. Lavi raises his head and examines him. Allen slips a finger under his eyepatch and pulls it off. Lavi’s hidden eye is pale and surrounded by scars, marks of another accident, years ago. It was the summer Allen had met him and Kanda. Miscalculations and too much heat had been the cause for the little catastrophe, which had nearly killed him. Allen gently touches his scars and smiles at him.  
  
“Living with you is dangerous, you know?” he says and Lavi snorts. He lowers his head and nips at his ear.  
  
“Yep, I know.”  
  
“Dangerous and annoying as fuck.” Kanda’s back. His hair is loose and wet and leaves behind damp spots on his shirt. He crouches down next to him and his hand smooths over the symbol on Lavi’s back.  
  
“So mean.” Lavi’s voice is teasing and Allen starts to laugh, when Kanda rolls his eyes. He examines him and his eyes are unreadable.  
  
“This was today the second time you nearly killed yourself while experimenting,“ he says and his voice is very calm. The moth flies past them and lands on the wall near a candle. “You have to be more careful.”  
  
A frown flits across Lavi’s face and disappears immediately behind a vacuous smile. “I am careful,” he says lightly and his fingers stroke over Allen’s neck. “The cauldron was weakened, but not visible. There was no way to see that coming.“  
  
“That doesn’t change the fact that you would have died and the two of us probably, too,” Kanda answers firmly and Lavi’s smile flickers.  
  
“Don’t argue,” Allen says softly and both of them look at him. “Let’s settle on the idea that Lavi’s more careful from now on and we replace our utensils and tools on a regular basis, okay?”  
  
Kanda’s hand finds its way into Allen’s hair and he examines Lavi, who meets his eyes. “I am careful,” he repeats and wraps and arm around Kanda’s neck to kiss him.  
  
“Not careful enough,” he replies and the words hang in the air between their lips for a moment. “Promise.”  
  
Lavi inhales deeply and finally nods. “Okay, I promise to be more careful, even though I’m already care-” Kanda stifles him by kissing him with an annoyed grunt and he shoots Allen a short look and rolls his eyes. “I saw that,” Lavi draws back a little and grins at both of them.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Allen sits up and reaches into Kanda’s wet hair. Lavi wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. “No arguments.”  
  
“Silence,” says Kanda and turns his head to kiss him. “Moyashi.”  
  
“Bakanda,” Allen counters sweetly and his head hits the pillow.  
  
“No arguments,” Lavi echoes with a grin and kisses his neck. “Your words.”  
  
“Sorry.” Allen reaches out and takes Kanda’s hand, who gives him a short kiss on the lips before biting gently Lavi’s neck.  
  
It’s chaotic, like always. Too many hands and too many mouths. Tangled legs and arms. Too many eyes jumping over bare skin. Too many voices and breaths. Soft and silent, then harsh and eager.  
  
The stars hide behind dark and heavy clouds and growling thunder resonates in the distance. A breeze, way too strong to be natural, comes through the open door and moves hair and extinguishes the candles. It’s dark, aside from occasional lightning. Rain pounds down on the terrace and against the windows and the moth flutters through the air, lost in the darkness.  
  
Nails leave crescent-shaped imprints behind and mouths blooms of red. Arched backs, curled toes and bitten lower lips. Breathy whispers and softly moaned names. And finally an explosion in the sky. Forked lightning so bright and blinding that it illuminates the room and dark hair, pale eyes and a genuine smile on freckled lips.  
  
Their limbs are intertwined and it’s too hot and stifling inside, but they don’t get up. Kanda moves his hand slightly and lights the candles. His long hair is all over the place. The storm dies down and the moth finally finds its way out and into the night.  
  
Allen wants to say something, maybe tease him because of his hair, but he goes limp and his eyes get dull. Lavi lays a hand on his cheek and the vision is over after a few seconds. Allen blinks and softly frowns.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispers and Kanda reaches for his spells. “An earthquake.”  
  
“When?” Lavi asks and sits up.  
  
“A few days,” he answers and rubs his eyes. “I think.”  
  
“How bad?” Kanda examines him and furrows his brows.  
  
“Bad, very bad.” Allen looks at them with a deep frown and Lavi contemplates for a moment.  
  
“Okay, we can do that. We drum up our friends and then we can do it.” He gets up and holds his hand out for Allen. He takes it and Lavi hauls him up with ease. “It’s not the first time.”  
  
“So much for relaxing,” Kanda says sullenly and reaches for his clothes.  
  
He wants to brush past them, but Lavi wraps an arm around his waist and they remain for a few seconds like this. Lavi has his arms around both of them, Allen has a hand on the small of Kanda’s back and leans his head against Lavi’s shoulder, Kanda lays an arm around Allen’s shoulders and the other on Lavi’s back.  
  
Then they move apart to slip into their clothes and step out on the terrace. “Dangerous and annoying as fuck,” Kanda says for the second time today and Allen and Lavi start to laugh. “Both of you.” He shoots a short look over his shoulder and the softness in his eyes proves him a liar.  
  
They join hands and Kanda leads the way for a change. They disappear into thin air and the only traces left behind are three pairs of footprints, molten into the tiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to upload in one week "Take a Risk", a laviyuu vampire au.  
> I hope you have a nice week!


End file.
